I Don't Know
by Amoridere
Summary: A one act play I had written for a project that called for some experimentation (don't ask what it was). It takes place withing Gensokyo 20XXIV. It revolves mostly around Ran's current mental problems.


_[wind blowing, Kaguya's footsteps through the ice and snow]_

**Kaguya**: _[Internal] Alright, Kaguya, you're going to get food so the others won't starve. You're immortal, you can survive don't worry, it's not like you'd die of starvation. This isn't like the last time, you are getting food, not revenge, don't fuck around and screw it up!_

_[Above, a small child's voice can be heard, Cirno makes an entrance]_

**Cirno**: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-guyaaaaaaaa!

**Kaguya**: [surprised] Wha-?! Cirno?!

_[Cirno lands in front of her, on her bottom]_

**Cirno**: Yuppers, it's me Cirno, coming to go with you!

**Kaguya**: [admonishing] Cirno, you know you really shouldn't leave without the others knowing. I think you should go back home

**Cirno**: I didn't want you to be all alone, so I decided to come, too. We'll go together.

_[Cirno flies right next to Kaguya, as they trek through the snow]_

**Cirno**: Where are we going, Kaguya?

**Kaguya**: To get food, like, uh, fish, Cirno.

**Cirno**: Where's that?

**Kaguya**: Don't really know but it will be somewhere.

_(beat)_

**Cirno**: Okay. Um, Kaguya?

**Kaguya**: Yes, Cirno?

**Cirno**: Do you think Ran will get better?

_[Kaguya sinks down to her knees and cries]_

**Kaguya**: _[crying]_ I don't know, I don't really know!

**Cirno**: You don't?

**Kaguya**: No, I don't and I never will know.

**Cirno**: Okay, will you make her better, when we get back?

**Kaguya**: [Internally] Dammit! What should I tell her?! I can't tell her the truth because it'll break her heart and... mine as well but to lie to her will be wrong-

_[Kaguya is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears Cirno calling her name]_

**Cirno**: Kaguya!

**Kaguya**: Oh, well, I don't know if I can make her well again but I'll try.

**Cirno**: Okay.

_(beat)_

**Cirno**: Kaguya?

**Kaguya**: Yes?

**Cirno**: Can we be friends forever?

**Kaguya**: Yes, we can.

**Cirno**: Yay!

_[Meanwhile, in the underground house, Chen and Ren at sitting together at the table, while Chen is fidgeting in her wheelchair]_

**Chen**: Ren, Daddy, when is mommy going to get better?

**Ren:** I don't know, Chen.

**Chen**: [her eyes welling up in tears] I knew it, she won't get better!

_[Yuuka Enters, as Yukari cries]_

**Yuuka**: There, there, now, dearest, don't cry. You musn't cry, you must remain strong for Ducks and Winston and the others.

**Chen:** _[Crying and talking loudly]_ I want Mommy back! Cirno's gone, Kaguya's gone, Reimu just lies there, and Yume's dead, so I may as well be, too, then maybe she'll come back!

_[Yukari's cries stop abruptly and she walks into the room, leading to a silence]_

**Yukari**: _[coherent]_ Don't you **_EVER_** wish something like that! You should be happy that you are even alive! The attack that left with nerve damage and incontinence could have very well killed you, which in turn would give Ran even more pain. Yume doesn't have that luxury to be alive and she was **_MUCH_ **younger than you are. You lived and you could have very well died along with all of the others, so be glad that at least you are alive because who's to say we all won't die?

_[Yukari leaves the room and can be heard wailing. Afterwards, we hear another wail and Mokou walks into the room, cradling her injured arm.]_

**Ren**: Oh, Mokou are you alright?

**Mokou**: [heavily breathing] No, I'm not! Rannie bit me, again, and I barely brushed a single hair.

**Yuuka**: _[sighing]_ Well, Huzi dear, th-

**Mokou**: _[To Yuuka]_ Shut the hell up! You [pointing to Ren]~!

Ren: Yes?

Mokou: Please get me some bandages, a few valiums, and some of that liquor. I don't want to remember this.

_[Ren leaves the room]_

**Mokou**: [In soothing gentle voice and while wiping away Chen's tears] Now, Chen, we know you're upset but that is nothin' to wish for. If ya' died, then she would have wanted to die, too. Listen, she's sick and there is no telling on if or when she'll get better but what we do know is that she is sick and doesn't take too kindly to being touched.

**Chen**: _[sniffing]_ Why?!

**Mokou**: _[Knowing she is lying]_ I don't know and there are things we'll never know.


End file.
